


Lure

by persephone325



Series: Winter One Shots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone325/pseuds/persephone325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva is captured and tortured by Hydra.</p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	Lure

Eva groaned loudly as her eyes opened. Her head was pounding, and a strange smell assaulted her nostrils. She felt sick to her stomach, and could taste the familiar metallic tang of blood in her mouth. She leaned her head forward to shield herself from the light that pained her eyes.

"She's waking." A male voice said. Eva shook her head to clear the fog in her mind. She tried to move her hands to press against her temples, but they wouldn't move. Opening her eyes a little more, she saw that her wrists were restrained to the arms of a chair. Panic and fear overwhelmed her, and she could feel her heart begin to race.

"Good. Maybe she'll be useful." A different male voice replied. His tone was rougher than that of the first man. Eva kept her head down, not wanting to look. The floor was grey and stained dark colors in some places. Her hair fell in front of her face, and she tightly gripped the arms of the chair she was restrained to. The sound of footsteps approaching her made her body tense with fear. Hesitantly, she looked up at the two men who stood before her.

"You sure this plan will work, sir?" The man was dressed in tactical combat gear, similar to what she had seen Bucky wear for missions. Only this man's gear was more plain. He had less weapons on him that she could see. The man he was addressing wore a grey suit with grey pants and black shoes. He had a white shirt on, and a black tie around his neck.

"Yes." He replied, roughly grabbing Eva's chin with his hand. She locked onto his gaze, glaring back at him. "She is his weakness. He will come for her. I have no doubt." Eva pursed her lips and continued to glare at the man in the suit.

"Get your hands off me!" Eva hissed, jerking her head away. She was able to pull out of the man's grip, and she glared at both of them. The man in the suit smirked, then looked at the other man and gave a slight nod before he stepped out of the way.

Before Eva could register what was happening, her head jerked roughly to the side and pain shot through her cheek. She cried out in shock and pain as she leaned her head back. Her hair fell away from her face, and she stared up at the dirty grey ceiling.

"You will tell us what we want to know." The man in the suit said as he stood in front of some kind of metal operating table. Eva remained silent, staring up at the ceiling. The man in the combat gear roughly grabbed a handful of her hair, and jerked her head towards him. She winced, but looked at him nonetheless.

"Or I'll cut that pretty little neck of yours..." The man in front of her said. To emphasize his threat, he pulled a knife out from behind his back and held the sharp edge of the blade against her throat. Eva swallowed nervously, but remained silent. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing her fear.

"What do you know about the Asset's latest missions?" The man in the suit asked. Even from across the room, his harsh stare was still intimidating.

"Nothing." Eva replied, shifting her gaze from one man to the other. "And he's not your 'asset' anymore." She spat angrily, locking her eyes onto the man in front of her. In return, he tightened his grip on her hair and moved the blade to her side. She felt the tip press against her skin. Slowly, she felt the point break through her skin and she whimpered in pain. Blood stained her shirt, and trickled down her skin.

"Should we try this again?" The man in the suit asked.

About twenty minutes later, Eva was still strapped in the chair. Blood stained nearly every inch of the front of her shirt from the numerous shallow puncture wounds of the knife. She was panting heavily, but never screamed. The man in the combat gear was kneeling in front of her. The tip of his blade was touching the fabric of her jeans, resting on her thigh. He was ready to strike again.

"I've told you!" Eva protested, squeezing her hands into fists. "I don't know ANYTHING!" She jerked in the chair, causing it to move forward a few centimeters.

"We know he's been gathering our intel." The man in the suit paced a line a few feet in front of her. "What do you know about it?" He asked. Eva groaned loudly.

"NOTHING! I don't know anything!" She screamed, wondering when they would get it through their thick skulls. The man kneeling in front of her grabbed hold on her arm and painfully twisted in so her forearm was facing upwards. Eva whimpered and squirmed in the chair.

"You really don't understand the gravity of the situation, doll." He said, pressing and dragging the sharp edge of the blade down the middle of her forearm and stopping at her wrist. It forced a scream of pain from her lips. The smirk on his face made it all the more painful.

"Easy, now." The man in the suit warned him. "We need her alive as long as possible." The man in the combat gear nodded silently. His facial expression changed suddenly, and he pressed a finger against the communication device in his ear.

"Repeat?" He said, his eyes narrowing at Eva as tears stung her eyes. The room around her was spinning, and she felt like she was going to pass out. She was used to pain. But only if the pain was self-inflicted. When someone else made her feel pain, she couldn't cope with it.

"What is it?" The man in the suit asked. Standing up, the man in the combat gear turned to face him.

"The asset is here. He's already taken out most of the security. He's on his way to us." He told the man.

"You know what to do." He replied with a nod before abruptly leaving through a door behind Eva. The lone man turned his attention back to Eva.

"You knight in shining armor is coming." He mocked her with an arrogant smirk on his lips. He moved behind her, resting the side of his face against the side of her head. "Do you think you can make it that long?" He whispered in her ear, teasing the blade along her neck. She trembled, working hard to keep her head up. He must have sensed her weakening state, and he roughly grabbed a handful of her hair again. He kept her head still, staring straight ahead at the door. "I want you to see what I'm gonna do to him..." He whispered.

Eva looked down at the wound on her forearm. Blood was slowly trickling out, dripping off her arm and pooling on the floor beneath her. She whimpered softly, and felt her eyelids getting heavier. She heard the sound of hurried footsteps outside the metal door. A second later, the doors flew open, and Bucky was there. Eva couldn't help the corner of her lips twitch into a slight smile when she saw him. She could see the flood of emotions register on his features. Anger, hate, concern, fear... He moved forward a few steps.

"Ah, ah!" The man said, holding the blade against Eva's throat. Bucky froze, his intense gaze locked onto the man. He was seething with rage, and Eva could see that the Winter Soldier was beginning to take control. "Drop your guns." He demanded. When Bucky didn't immediately do what the man asked, he pressed the blade harder against the side of her throat. He moved it slowly along her skin, making blood pearl and trail down her chest. Eva bit into her lip and stifled a whimper. She squeezed her eyes shut, and a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"Stop!" Bucky snarled, curling his hands into fists. Eva looked at him, seeing a different person than she was used to. His blue eyes stared icily at the man, holding a rage that Eva had never seen before.

"Tell your soldier to put down his weapons." The man whispered in Eva's ear, nuzzling against her in a way that made her stomach churn. Bucky growled lowly, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Bucky..." Eva said in a voice so weak and shaky that it made Bucky's blood boil. "Please," she continued, trying to find the strength to keep her head up, "just kill him." The words left her lips, and she immediately felt a sharp pain in her side as the man pierced the blade into her side. It went in further than the other punctures, and Eva felt blood trail down her side. She cried out in pain and squeezed her eyes shut.

Bucky let out an animalistic growl. In one swift, fluid, motion he grabbed a knife from behind him and hurled it at the man. He moved out of the way, but a little too late. The knife lodged itself in his shoulder, and he grunted in pain. Eva opened her eyes, and saw the man move in front of her. Bucky advanced towards him.

"Not bad." The man smirked at him. With a quick motion, he pulled his gun out of his holster and fired off three shots at Bucky. Eva cried out, panic and fear. She thought for sure Bucky had been hit. But the bullets ricochet off his metal arm, lodging themselves into the grey walls. She saw Bucky close the gap between him and the man. He pulled the knife out of the man's shoulder, and he cried out in pain again. Bucky kicked him, and sent him flying across the room. He hit the far wall with a loud thud, and then slid down to the floor.

"...kill you..." Eva heard Bucky muttering as he walked over to the prone man. She rolled her head to the side, watching the scene through half-lidden eyes.

"You can't...get rid of us." The man stared up at Bucky with an arrogant smirk on his lips. Bucky curled his metal hand into a fist and punched the man in the face several times. Out of the corner of her eye, Eva could see the man had blood pouring from his face.

"No." Bucky replied, holding the knife in his other hand. "But I can get rid of you." He hissed, before plunging the blade of the knife into the man's neck and about half an inch into the wall behind him. The gurgling sound that errupted from the man's throat made Eva shudder. Such a sickening sound. Bucky stood over the man as he died, and Eva wondered if the Winter Soldier was taking full control.

"Bucky..." She whimpered, shivering as a chill swept over her body. He quickly turned to face her. The rage and icy coldness in his blue eyes instantly melted away as he took in her battered and bloodied form. He rushed to her side, cutting her restraints with his knife before he sheathed it. His eyes roamed over her, taking inventory of all her wounds. He gritted his teeth, determined to make Hydra pay.

"Jesus... What did they do to you?" Bucky wondered out loud, his voice cracking slightly. Eva fell into his arms, weak and unable to support herself in her current state. Her blood stained his clothes, and small droplets trailed down her arm and dripped off her fingers. Bucky picked her up and cradled her trembling body.

"You...came for me." Eva smiled, and brought a shaky hand up to touch his face. He looked down at her and nodded.

"Of course I did." He replied, blinking away the tears that stung his eyes. "I'd never leave you." Bucky kissed her head as he carried her out of the dingy room. The room that he had once been prisoner in. He didn't look back as he left. Eva rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Eva whispered.

"Don't apologize." Bucky hushed her as he made his way out of the facility. "I've got you. You're going to be OK. That's all that matters, my ангел."

**Author's Note:**

> ангел - Angel


End file.
